<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in the Pizzeria Stays in the Pizzeria.com by xXkokichi_holeXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323318">What Happens in the Pizzeria Stays in the Pizzeria.com</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkokichi_holeXx/pseuds/xXkokichi_holeXx'>xXkokichi_holeXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Frozen (Disney Movies), Homestuck, Original Work, Shrek (Movies), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Daddy Apollo, I wrote this when I was twelve with my own two hands, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry if I cause nightmares, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Olaf gets a new taste of summer, Smut, Smut and Crack, Using live rats as sex toys, discontinued, i think, left on cliffhanger, not really - Freeform, what a pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXkokichi_holeXx/pseuds/xXkokichi_holeXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I refound this like, three years later after writing it. Since I had to look at it so does the world. I'm really not sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Will to Live/Suicide, Olaf/Freddy Fazbear, Shrek/Bonnie the Bunny, Shrek/Freddy Fazbear, Shrek/Olaf, Shrek/Olaf/Freddy Fazbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in the Pizzeria Stays in the Pizzeria.com</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Freddy Fazbear’s P.O.V.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was midnight at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The other animatronics were by the stage, except one. Freddy sat by the door waiting for his special visitors to come. Though it was unknown by the other animatronics, Freddy was in a polyamorous homosexual relationship. His boyfriends decided that it has been too long since their last “session”. All three of them agreed to have it take place in the Pizzeria, since they had the most privacy. Suddenly, Freddy was pulled out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Olaf’s Perspective</strong>
</p>
<p>Olaf stood outside the pizzeria in the rain, hand in hand with his boyfriend, Shrek.. They had decided to get frisky tonight, and the mood of Freddy’s place was perfect. The door was opened and Olaf saw the lovable furry face of his lover, Freddy. “Get inside,” He ordered. “I don’t want you getting sick,” Shrek and Olaf nodded and ran into the building. They removed their wet shoes and attempted to dry themselves off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Shrek’s Perspective</strong>
</p>
<p>They decided to speed it up. They ran into Freddy’s bedroom despite the disturbed glares of the other animatronics. Shrek, being the flirt he was, winked at Bonnie before closing the door tightly. Turning around, he already saw Freddy’s masive bear cock. Olaf was still in the middle of removing his snow pants. Shrek imediatly tore off his clothes into shreds. In response, Olaf and Freddy started eating the bits off the floor, moaning. Shrek decided to take the initiutive. He picked up the two with his massive, ogre muscles and chucked them onto the bed. He joined them, revealing his 5 foot dick. He decided to go for Olaf first, sticking his green penis into his icy ass. Olaf moans in pleasure. “I may be made of snow but this feels like summer!” Freddy pouts, wanting to be included. He sticks his cock into Shrek’s ogre ass as Shrek releases a mighty roar. To put it short, it was a great night.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Freddy’s Perspective</strong>
</p>
<p>Freddy awoke to… crying? He made his way over to the bathroom to find Olaf curled up on the floor in a puddle of tears. “Olaf, what’s wrong?” Freddy asked urgently. “I’m-” Olaf sniffed. “I’m pregnant!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~The End~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go drink some strawberry KoolAid, extra warm. Like it's been left out in the sun for four years. Y'know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>